


Day Twelve

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [12]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Darren's doing last minute Christmas shopping and he spots a really hot Elf at Santa's side (aka Chris).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twelve

Darren has four bags in his arms and a smile on his face when he spots the tall, lean guy in the perky green hat. 

The line he’s corralling is dwindling as it nears closing time for the mall. There are only a few kids left straggling behind, one girl wailing big alligator tears while her parents try to force her into Santa’s lap and a boy tugging impatiently on his mother’s hand while she talks on her cell phone, oblivious. 

Darren settles onto a bench, bags piled beside him and legs crossed. When Chris steps back from the man dressed as Santa for a moment, he pulls out his phone and texts Chris. _How is Santa’s naughtiest elf?_

Chris texts back, _Uncomfortable._

Darren looks up to find that his boyfriend has spotted him. He blows a kiss and taps out the next message. _I told you it was gonna be a long day. Didn’t stop you from begging to be plugged up this morning._

 _Well, I was under the influence,_ Chris writes back. He has to stop and turn over, giving Darren a nice view of his ass. 

Darren answers with, _Oh?_

_Yeah_ , Chris writes. _The influence of a really good orgasm._

 _You sure it wasn’t just the promise of another one_?

Darren can tell Chris gets the message, because Chris flushes slightly but he can’t reply. The girl throwing the tantrum has apparently decided she wanted to bend Santa’s ear after all. 

It spurs distracted mom into action too, and ten minutes later Chris is sending the last kid on his way with a candy cane and a coupon for the toy store. Santa is up and off his cheap red velour covered chair in a flash, leaving Chris to clean up and shut everything down. 

Darren sees him slip into the little back room that doubles as a dressing area behind the winter wonderland setup. He grabs his bags and follows, glancing around to make sure mall security won’t bust him before slipping in and shutting the door behind him. 

“Did you forget-” Chris rounds the corner, half out of his costume. The button up in various shades of green is gone, leaving just a white tank top underneath, but he still has the tight green leggings on. “Oh, you’re not Randy.” 

“Randy? Santa’s randy?” Darren snickers, amusing himself. “That doesn’t seem fitting.” 

“Idiot,” Chris says, rolling his eyes. 

“Mm. Maybe _I’m_ randy,” Darren says, voice dropping. Chris’s cheeks are brushed with red again and this time Chris can see up close that it isn’t the only reaction he’s having. Impressed, Darren says, “Wow. Those really don’t hide anything.” 

He reaches down and traces the outline of Chris’s dick through the pants. Chris may have ended up with the sillier extra job (as opposed to Darren, who can make up the extra cash they need for rent with music lessons) but Darren is not at all complaining about the wardrobe. “Still hate you,” Chris says, pushing Darren away. “I’ve spent all day dealing with a dirty mouthed lech who keeps trying to get teenage girls and hot moms to sit on his lap, and now I have to deal with you pawing me?” 

Darren pouts. “But you like my paws.” 

“No, no dog roleplay, do I have to say it again?” Chris asks. Darren grabs his ass, fingers pushing just right against the plug. Chris slumps against him, whining. “Oh my god never mind, we can do anything you want.” 

Darren laughs and kisses Chris on his neck. “Well, finish getting changed so I can make good on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on tumblr


End file.
